Sailor Moon Galaxy's Moon
by Sailor Galaxia
Summary: It's been a year since the last fight for the Senshi's of Earth. Now a new enemy has come, but enemies of old have come to help. And a future that no one has ever thought possible will come to pass. ShojoAi. Fixed.
1. Prolonge

Hello people it is I, Sailor Galaxia and her yami. I have just started to rewrite this story.

_Hey Galaxia you're spossed to be cleaning your room._

Want me to though the box filled with junk at you again.

_Hell no, that hurt, and they say I'm the Yami._

If your going to be here be useful, tell the disclaimer.

_Sure,you just go pick your room up._

GO TO HELL!

**Disclaimer: _Sailor Galaxia does not own Sailor Moon otherwise Mamoru would have had a gory death a long time ago._**

* * *

Person-Senshi name-color

Tsukino Usagi-Sailor Moon-Pink

Hino Rei-Sailor Mars-Dark Red

Mizuno Ami-Sailor Mercury-Dark Blue

Kino Mokoto-Sailor Jupiter-Dark Green

Aino Minako-Sailor Venus- Light Orange

Tenoh Harkra-Sailor Uranus-Midnight Blue

Kaioh Michiru-Sailor Neptune-Teal

Meioh Setsuna-Sailor Pluto-Olive Green

Tomoe Hotaru-Sailor Saturn-Dark Violet

Tsukino Chibiusa-Sailor Chibimoon-Rose

Seyia Kou-Sailor Star Fighter-Midnight Red

Taiki Kou-Sailor Star Maker-Violet

Yaten Kou-Sailor Star Healer-Dark Yellow

Princess Kakyuu-Sailor Kinmoku-Red

Mamoru-Tuxedo Kamen-Periwinkle

Chibi-Chibi - Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon-Light Rose

Galaxy Alexia-Sailor Galaxia-Gold

Princess Selenity-Silver

Luna-Gray

Artemis-Light Gray

Diana-Lilac

Anyone else-Dark Gray

* * *

Prolong

A year has passed since the battle with Chaos and the starlights coming to Earth. The Earth's senshi have not battled since. They have moved on with there lives and High School, but things are about to change for all of them, mostly their princess.

A new evil has rose from the darkness of space, as old as time itself. This evil wishes for the ultimate soul, the most beautiful soul, the golden soul. The soul of power and light in dark times. Their quest may come to an end on the now quite planet of Earth, or so they hope.

But this new evil has some soldiers to worry about, the senshi of the Milky Way galaxy, the protectors of the famous moon princess, Serenity. But this evil will not expect the bodyguard of Princess Serenity, to come back into the picture. One who was said to be dead.

The bodyguard, the most famous solider of the Silver Millennium, the first one who had to leave from banishment buy the Queen of the Moon, Queen Seleneity. A banishment for no other reason but loving the princess. The solider did not leave without a fight, but lost in the end. The last one saw of this brokenhearted solider was on the battle field with Chaos.

Now the bodyguard is back to watch the moon princess. The solider's hope has been restored. And some new friends are coming into the picture. Hopefully this is enough to keep the universe safe.

* * *

Now review people, please review, if you do Ill give you a cookie.


	2. Episode 201: Old friends and New Enemies

Hey everyone here's chapter 1 and I'm going to bed now.

_Don't mind her she has been typing this since 2pm to 3:44 am and she is tired._

_**Sailor Galaxia owns** **nothing

* * *

**_

Ch.1 **Episode 201: Old friends and New Enemies**

Part 1

"DETENTION, USAGI!" This was heard though out the entire school. The classroom where this yell came from. Inside the room there were at least 20 or more students doing there best to hold back their laughter, but not doing so well with the holding back. 3 of the girls in the room though weren't even trying to hold back, they just laughed outright.

These girls were Mizuno, Ami, a girl who is quite and shy most of the time but a great friend. She was quietly laughing at her friend, Usagi, along with Kino, Mokoto. Mokoto was a fighter through and though, but had a protective side that only her friends know about. The only girl that was laughing her head off was Usagi's other friend Aino, Minako. Minako was the loud and outgoing type, she wished her friends happiness and love in there lives, even if she does not have that in hers.

All and all they were all laughing at the girl named Tsukino, Usagi. Usagi was the kind but slightly not in the right sense, if you get what I mean. She had the ability to make friends with ease but anything else that one wanted out of Usagi, ya just wasn't going to get. Usagi had a look all her own as well, she had ankle length blond hair, up into two odangos at each side of her head, and blue eyes that shone like stars.

"ENOUGH," the class stopped laughing at the sound of their teachers voice, "Good, now Usagi please take a seat so class can start. Now class we have some returning students who are in this class, now be quiet while they come in." In walks 3 young men and 1 young woman. "Class I'm pretty sure that you remember the Kou bothers, or Three Lights, well this is their sister Kou, Kakyuu. Now I expect you all to behave, you 4 may take your seats." with that class began.

"Lunch, finally, I'm staved." This was said by, you guessed it Usagi. "Usagi-chan life's not just about food, you…" " She's right Odango, there are other things in this world." "Seiya!" Usagi yell in enjoyment. "Hey Minna." "Yaten-kun!" "Iie, stay away Minako-chan, iie." That was heard though out the school yard and you guessed it Minako had begun to chase Yaten around the school yard. "Sailor Moon, myself and the Starlights would like to offer our servers to you while on the planet Earth." said Princess Kakyuu. "That be great, but it would be wise not to speak of the senshi at school, and I welcome you back to Earth." replied Usagi in a calm tone.

After Usagi reply the inners and Starlights stared at Usagi in disbelief. "What?" said Usagi noticing the stares. "Usagi you just spoke…" stated Mokoto. Then Ami finished, "Like a politician." "I did? Oh, well, HAHAHA!" "She's fine. Yaten-kun! Get back here." And lunch went on as well as the day.

Part 2

Space the finial frontier, a place that holds many secrets that many will never know. But one does know these secrets, this figure was in the glow of a star, it was feminine in shape. If one were to take a closer look the would have realized that it was a female, but not any kind of female, she was a senshi, a protector of the universe. She had long blowing hair that was gold going down to her mid-back and the rest was blood red that reached her ankles. Her eyes were blood red as well and shone with such a light that one would think that they were real stars. Her senshi uniform looked like any other one in the uniform, but what was different about it was it was made of metal, gold metal.

The figure was know through out the universe, she was the famous senshi of hope, Sailor Galaxia. Galaxia was going though the universe fixing everything she had destroyed while Chaos was in her. She had brought many back from their starseeds as well as helped them remake their planets, so they may live in peace yet again. Time had seemed to stop for her as she worked but in the back of her mind she knew that a year has passed on Earth, but she thought nothing of it until, this day.

"What was that? It felt like an old evil, but it was not headed this way it just passed by. Where is it heading?" questioned Galaxia, confused at this sudden appearance. "Chibi?" was heard near by as a light rose color come from Galaxia's side. "Oh, Chibi-Chibi-chan, what is it?" was said in surprise by Galaxia. "Chibi-Chibi." was said and Chibi-Chibi pointed in the direction of Earth. "You want to go to Earth, but why? Unless…" she trailed off having a thought. "Lets go Chibi-Chibi-chan." was all Galaxia said before Chibi-Chibi disappeared from sight allowing Galaxia to travel to Earth, with a purpose.

In the solar system of the old moon kingdom, a dark light had passed through the orate cloud bring darkness and pain to the space it passed by. This light seem to keep moving until it reached the third planet from the sun and went into the planets atmosphere and disappeared from sight.

A few hours after the dark light passed and disappeared, a new light came into the solar system, but this time it was golden and instead of darkness and pain, light and hope followed. Like the last light, this light went to the third planet from the sun but unlike the last light this on was there for all to see. Everyone on Earth just thought it was a shooting star and thought no more about it.

But this was not just any shooting star, it was Galaxia, making her landing on Earth. As she arrived she sensed the evil that she felt earlier that week. "Chibi-Chibi-chan was right, the evil I felt came here, but I can't pinpoint were. Damn it! What is worse is that Serenity-hime is here, even though she doesn't remember," Galaxia sighs, "Oh, Chibi-Chibi-chan were are you?" "Chibi, Chibi-Chibi." "Oh, there you are. Well now that were hear what should we do we can't leave with this evil here. But if we stay I may lose my life or sanity. Stupid inners." the last words being mumbled by Galaxia. "Chibi-Chibi!" giggled the little girl before detransforming into her normal civilian clothes. "Oh well, I guess we'll stay until this evil is gone. At least the outers remember me, unlike the others." was all Galaxia had to say before following Chibi-Chibi's example and changing into civilian clothing.

Galaxia's cloths changed from armor made of gold into clothing made of silk or cotton. All of her outfit were in the colors of gold, blood red and white. Her shirt was blood red and only had one sleeve on the left arm, on the front of the shirt was a few golden stars and some white stars. She had a pair of cotton jeans on in the color gold with 1 red star on her back right pocket and white stars or the trim at the bottom. Her shoes become sandals that were red and had only 1 gold star for fashion. Last Galaxia had a choker on her neck in red silk and a pendent of a white moon holding a gold star and in her ears were ear rings that had many little gold stars dangling from them. Her hair was put into a braid to finish her look.

"Well what do you think Chibi-Chibi-chan?" asked Galaxia. "Chibi!" was her reply to Galaxia's question. Galaxia smiled at her and then had a thought. "Now what are we going to do, we need a place to live and I also need an identity for this planet. Then again I could use my real name form that time," she told herself, "Well Chibi-Chibi-chan how about I go by Galaxy, Alexia? Well?" "Chibi-Chibi." said Chibi-Chibi agreeing. "Well lets get going, we need to find a place to live while on this planet." and with that they went off.

Part 3

Darkness is all one sees until one looked closer into it. It was a lair underground or maybe above or maybe not even there. All one saw was a room filled with people and creatures, who seemed to be bowing to a throne with a cross star on it, someone was on it but no one could see their face. Then a voice was heard from the throne, "Garnet, show yourself." "Hai, my queen, you called." was said by a female voice before a face was shown. The female was of the same coloring as her namesake, garnet eyes and hair, her nail and cloths the same as well. She was bowing before the throne, awaiting orders from her queen.

"Garnet, I want, no need the ultimate soul, the soul of gold. I want it found but before that we need power from the other souls, remember what I tell you now. Each soul has a color and brightness, I want the brightest ones you can find. Each color has a way of telling about each individual; blue- this one is for the shy and lonely but when need they will always be there. Red- fiery but kind and willing to kill if needed to. Green- for the ones who will protect anyone who needs it at anytime even if they might die. Orange- for those who are ready to try anything and helpful. Last are the ones that can give us more power then ever. Silver- for light in the dark and caring. And gold- for power, only one has this soul." The queen stopped then, "Garnet, there is one more type of soul, a black soul, never bring me one of those, understand?" "Hai, my queen, I understand." was replied by Garnet. "Now the colors may very from the original color but stay in the same category. So go get some souls." "Hai, my queen." was the last thing to be said in the throne room.

"The queen was right in choosing me to find the souls, I will not fail her. Now to find a pure soul, ah, you'll do. MAHAHAHAHA." laughed Garnet disappearing dropping a photo of Usagi teacher on the floor.

The next day Alexia woke up to get ready for school, which she registered for, after finding her and Chibi-Chibi an apartment to live in and having furniture derived. She even signed Chibi-Chibi up for a daycare because she could not leave Chibi-Chibi by herself. She put on her uniform that she created for school. It was the standard sailor uniform but in blood red white and gold. Her shirt was short sleeved and white but the had a blood red bow and vest thing with a gold star in the middle of her bow. And her skirt was gold with blood red trim and gold dangling stars from it. She was wearing white shoes that were required by the school. On her neck she still wore her choker and her ear rings were the same, as well as her hair being in a braid.

She then went to get Chibi-Chibi ready for her daycare center to drop her off before school. Little did Alexia know that she registered into the school that the inner, starlights and Usagi go to.

Usagi woke early that day for some reason she did not know but she just had a feeling that something big was going to happen, good or bad she did not know. As she pondered what could happen that day, she was getting ready. Downstairs there was not much noise but she knew her mother was in there cooking, so she headed down to help her mom. "Mama, need any help?" was asked while she walked into the kitchen, making her mother, Ikuko jump. "Usa-chan, what are you doing up so early? Usually, you'll sleep until the last minute." stated Ikuko to her daughter. "Ah, I know mama, but I just had a feeling today and I could not sleep any longer. So, do you need any help?" again Usagi asked. "Sure thing Usa-chan, can you set the table for me and pour a glass of milk for everyone?" replied her mother. "Sure thing mama." was said before Usagi started to set the table.

After breakfast a honk was heard outside, as Usagi was headed toward the door. Out in the driveway were three of the four outer senshi, Tenoh, Haruka, Kaiou, Michiru and Tomoe, Hotaru. "Oi, Neko-chan, want a ride to school." asked Haruka. "Why don't you go with them Usa-chan, you'll have fun." said her mother. "Sure Haruka-san, bye mama." Usagi said as she go into the car sitting with Hotaru.

"Something is going on, because otherwise you three would not be here." stated Usagi. "Hai, Hime-chan, you're right. Something has entered the solar system, and we do not know what it is, or if it is good or evil."explained Michiru. "Usagi-chan we want you to watch out for anything that may not look normal. We just want you to be safe, Usagi-chan." said Hotaru with more of an adult tone then one her age should. "Hai, Neko-chan, please tell us if something unusual comes up." Haruka as they pulled up to Usagi's school. "Ok, minna, I'll call you as soon as something comes up and hai, I'll be careful, minna. Thanks for the ride Haruka-san." Usagi said as she was getting out of the car that now held the three outers. "Ja Neko-chan/Hime-chan/Usagi-chan." was said before the car left.

Usagi made her way up to her classroom to see that everyone was staring at her in shock as she entered the room. Even the teacher was in shock, this was something to put into the year book, as someone pointed out. Usagi just told them all to mind their own business, and took her seat by her friends. "Ok, you can stop staring now, it really is not that big of a deal." was all Usagi said annoyed. "Usagi-chan, is it really you?" asked Mokoto. "Wow, miraculous do happen." said a shocked Taiki. "Hai." was Ami's response to Taiki's words. "Is it that hard to see me being early for once." Usagi said angry. "Hai." was all three's answer. "Well, I guess it is a little unlike me." Usagi happily, no longer angry. "Is Seiya and Yaten going to be late."asked Ami trying to calm everyone down. "Most likely." was all Taiki said in answer. Then Mokoto added, "and we all know that Minako will be late." "Hai"was sighed from each of them.

Soon after the fours talk class started, and no sign of the 2 Lights and 1 inner senshi. "Class today we have a new student, well come in." said the teacher who was talking to the class. "Hello, my name is Galaxy, Alexia, it's a pleasure to meet you." "Thank you Galaxy-san, please take..." the teacher trailed off as three of her students crashed into the classroom. "KOU-SAN, KOU-SAN, ANIO-SAN, DETENTION!" yelled the teacher as they took their seats. "As I was saying Galaxy-san, you may take your seat now." "Thank you, Mam."

Classes went by quickly that day up until lunch, were everyone wanted to meet the new student. "Galaxy-san seems to be popular with everyone." said Ami. "Hai, Galaxy-san does seem to be, but it's great not being chased by fans for once." pointed out Taiki. "Oh, ya" was Seyia and Yaten reply.

They then heard a scream that all the senshi knew, it was their teacher. "Minna!" Usagi said determined. "Hai" they all nodded. Then "Moon Eternal!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Venus Crystal Power!" "Fighter Star Power!" "Maker Star Power!" "Healer Star Power!" "Kinmoku Star Power!" "MAKE UP!"

"Oh, look at it, it's beautiful. And it has a great shine, my queen will be so happy." says Garnet excited. "Stop right there, I the pretty sailor suited senshi, Sailor Moon, will stop you in the name of the moon." "And don't forget us, Sailor Mercury." "Sailor Jupiter" "Sailor Venus" "We are the three shooting stars. Sailor Star Fighter." "Sailor Star Maker" "Sailor Star Healer" "Senshi of the fragments olive. Sailor Kinmoku." "HN, I have no time for you. Teacher R, get rid of them." said Garnet disappearing. "Ruler!" was heard by a monster that looked like a teacher. "I got this. Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!" the attack hit but nothing happened. "What!" "Let me try. Star Sensitive Inferno!" nothing but a scratch. Then "Galatica Inflation!" a hit and the monster was destroyed.

"Who?" was asked by Sailor Mercury. And out of the shadows came Sailor Galaxia.

* * *

Review please 


	3. Episode 202: The Golden Senshi and Rock

A new chapter everyone I finnally got it done.

_Yay, you did it, if ya hadn't noticed I'm being scarcitic._

Quiet you, my parents are asleep.

_Point, now guess what, you need to go to bed. It's 3:00 am bed now._

In a min. Goddess your annoying. But she's right. Sorry for the delay and now I need to think my reviewers.

WOLFY you get a cookie.

FireyFlames you too get a cookie

Kally-Knight of the White Moon gets a cookie and an answer to her qustions. I'm not sure if I'm going to bring back Mistress 9 or Black Lady(Wicked Lady) but some other villians maybe. And a few new Sailor Senshi from the Manga Star Season.

Sailor Star Saturn you mean no cookie for you, instead I will make sure you go to HELL.

Thank you

DISCLAIMER: Do I Own This? NO!

* * *

Ch. 2 **Episode 202: The Golden Senshi and Watch Out Rock Star**

Last Time-

"Who?" was asked by Sailor Mercury. And out of the shadows came Sailor Galaxia.

Part 1

"Galaxia." was muttered in shock by Sailor Star Maker, which everyone heard because of the silence that had fallen over each senshi.

"Yes, Sailor Galaxia, that is who I am." said an amused Galaxia.

"Why are you hear, leave Earth now, if you know what is good for you." threaten a mad Sailor Senshi of Mars.

"Stop Mars," was whispered Sailor Moon, "be thankful she came, for I believe that not even I could have stopped that Youma this time. She saved us all." She turned to Galaxia and began to bow.

"No, Sailor Moon, don't bow to me, you have saved me from a worse fate this is the least I could for that." said Galaxia quickly to stop Sailor Moon from bowing to her.

"Okay." said Moon slowly. "But still I would like to thank you for what you have done for all of us."

"That I can accept Sailor Moon." she turned around and started to walk away.

"Matte, where are you going?" asked Moon.

" Don't worry, I'll be near by if you all need me." said Galaxia in a teasing voice. "Bye." was the last thing heard in the wind.

"Matte, did she just insult us?" yelled Star Fighter getting the 'if you all need me part' of what Galaxia said.

The others came out of their stupor and realized what Fighter said then started to laugh, at Fighters remark.

"I don't get it, why help us after being our enemy for so long, what will she gain?" questioned Mokoto.

"I don't know Moko-chan, we'll just have to wait and see I guess, I mean..." trailed off the priestess for Grandpa's apprentice come into the room.

"YUUICHIROU, DID I NOT SAY THAT YOU WERE NOT TO ENTER THIS ROOM!" yelled a pissed off Rei.

"I know you did Rei but Grandpa sent me with tea for your guest. I tried to tell him what you said, but he wouldn't listen." said Yuuichirou frightened by the priestess.

" Fine, I know how Grandpa is but after tea is served, please leave." sighed Rei.

"Okay, Rei-san." was his reply. "Hey, girls and... guys! You're the Three Lights, are you not. Wow, I always wanted to meet you three but never actually thought I would. Can I ask you all one question, please?" he babbled.

Seyia looked at his brothers and the they looked as if they did not care, so he said in reply. "Sure, ask away."

"What's it like to be stars, having your own fan club and everything?"was Yuuichirou's question.

"Well, I can say for myself it is totally cool, all those girls and just having fun every now and then. But every now and then it's horrible, I mean the consent cameras, the fans, etc., sometimes I want to quit." said Seyia thinking about it carefully.

"Mostly the same as Seyia said, I just want peace and quite every now and then." was said by Taiki.

"Mou, me too, I could do without all the fan girls."was said by Yaten with a glare in Minako's direction.

"What, you can't possibly say that I act like some of those girls." said Minako surprised.

"No, Mina-chan, your not as bad as them, your worse. Take it as a compliment." said Ami offhandedly.

"Oi, that does not sound like a compliment to me Ami-chan." said Minako getting mad.

"I got to agree with Ami-chan, Mina-chan, you have done something noone else has yet done." agreed Mokoto.

Minako huffed at their comments, while the others laughed.

"Thank you for answering my question you three, this may help me with my dream to be a rock star. I'll be going now." said Yuuichirou leaving the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Luna?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, Usagi-chan, what is it?"

"Luna, I have a feeling that Galaxia means us no harm, but where this feeling is coming from I don't know. Things are happening so fast now, I mean, the Starlights are back with their princess, a new enemy has shown up, and now Galaxia is here. And Momo-chan won't be back for a few more weeks. Am I doing the right thing trusting Galaxia?" said the very worried Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, do what you heart says to do, in the end you'll do what's right." said Luna turning in for the night.

"I'll do what's right, in the end." Usagi muttered, before lying down. "Night Luna"

"Night, Usagi-chan."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& (Usagi sleeping)

# "Hime-chan you must understand that I have work... "To do, I know, but even you need a break every now and then." "Hime your mother will kill me." "No she won't, it is your job to follow me and be my bodyguard." "Fine, but it's all your fault if we get caught." "DEAL!"#

# "Princess Serenity, please were going to be late for your own engagement party." " I don't want to go, I won't marry that prick of a man." " But Princess..." " NO, no matter what you tell me I won't go." "Your mother..." "Will no be a problem."#

# "Hime-chan"#

# "Princess"#

# "Serenity"#

"USAGI!"

"AHHHH! Usagi-chan hurry up your going to be late for school."

"Late, Oh NO, I can't be late," worried Usagi running for her closet, "Bye Luna." was heard by Luna, as Usagi ran for the door.

"She'll never change from being the late girl she always was." said Luna before going back to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Minna, guess what!" yelled a exultant Usagi the next day, after meeting up at Rei's temple.

"What, Odango Atama." said Rei in one of her moods as Usagi would call them.

"Momo-chan is coming for a visit this weekend." said the hyper bunny.

"That's great Usagi-chan, you have missed him so much since he went back to America." said the ever insightful Ami.

"Ya, I agree with Ami-chan, this is turning out to be a good week for you Usagi-chan." said Mokoto.

"Usagi-chan enjoy yourself this weekend, don't worry about anything when your with Mamoru-san. But right now we need to talk about the enemy." said Rei.

Part 2

"The enemy has not attacked since my first day of school, this is not good. I can still feel the negative energy on this planet. Why do they not attack?" questioned a women in the shadows of a room. "If I only knew..." trailed off the women when the door opened a bit.

"Chibi-Chibi?"

"Oh, Chibi-Chibi-chan, it's only you. What's wrong?" asked the women which light has spotted in the shadows.

"Chibi, Chibi-Chibi." was all the little girl said, as the women better known as Galaxia picked her up.

"How am I going to protect her little one. I couldn't even protect myself, from Chaos, what of this enemy?"said the golden senshi tormented.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"AAAAGGGGGG, HOW DID THEY BEAT MY YOUMA." screamed a vexed Garnet.

A giggle is heard in the shadows of the room.

"Whoever is in here, GET OUT!" yelled Garnet.

"No can do, Garnet, the queen wants to see you immediately." said the voice with a hunting tune.

Garnet had the decently to look frightened by that sentence before vanishing.

All that was left in the room were giggles that hunted it's darkest spots.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Garnet, I am displeased with the fact that I have not yet got a pure soul from you. So where is my pure soul?" asked the Queen calmly.

"Well, my queen, I had a pure soul but..." Garnet could not finish.

"But, what my dear Garnet?"

"But, there seems to be Sailor Senshi on this planet." she finished nervously.

"WHAT! But that is impossible, the Sailor Senshi of this Solar System died over a 1,000 years ago." explained the queen.

"I know your magistracy, I didn't believe it myself at first, but there were 8 of them that attacked me. I tried to destroy them but the destroyed the youma."

"Enough, go out yet again and find a pure soul, but if the Sailor Senshi arrive I want their names and how many. We may have trouble, but I doubt it." ordered the queen.

"Hai, my queen, I understand." replied Garnet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I need a target, a human who has a dream that has not changed for years, has good intentions toward all, someone so unlike me." sneered Garnet.

Pictures appeared in front of Garnet and she spread them out, one caught her eye. A male with wild brown hair that covered his eyes, he was dressed as a priest's apprentice. It was Yuuichirou.

"You'll do." was whispered to the picture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Rei. Rei. Guess what!" yelled Yuuichirou to the Miko.

"What is it Yuuichirou-san, that has you yelling like a fool?"asked Rei annoyed by now.

"Rei-san, I got an audition to try out my songs, I may just yet be a Rock Star. My dream may come true." he said with hope in his eyes.

"That's great Yuuichirou-san, but why are you telling me, why not Grandpa?"asked Rei.

"Well, I was hoping you and the girls would come and support me, Rei-san. After all you are a friend." was his reply.

"Oh, I'd love to go, and I'm sure the girl would love to as well, I'll ask them tonight. Now get it** is **your day off." said Rei with a laugh and a push.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Once I had all the time I needed but now, time seems to be running out for me. Hime be safe until I can come." was said by a figure in a thick fog.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Galaxy-san, has become really popular with the boys in the school." said the senshi of ice.

"I know what you mean, but she does not seem to what to have all of this attention. She looks out of place." said Mokoto.

"Well, I'm going to invite her over here to eat lunch, anyone disagree. No, good." said Usagi determined before getting up.

"Hello, My name is Tsukino, Usagi. I was wondering if you would like to come eat lunch with my friends and I?" asked Usagi with a smile.

"I would love to. By the way, I'm Galaxy, Alexia. Call me Alexia." said Alexia with a calm feeling. 'Why do I feel so calm near her no one but Sailor Moon and Hime has made me feel like this.' then she heard the girl say.

"Then just call me Usagi or Usa." said Usagi with her wonderful smile on her face. She pulled Alexia up and started to walk her over to her friends.

"Alexia-chan this is minna. Minna, Alexia-chan." introduced Usagi to Alexia. Alexia couldn't help but laugh at the introduction of Usagi's friends.

The others just groaned at Usagi's introduction.

"Hey, I'm Aino, Minako."

"Hello, I am Mizuno, Ami. Pleased to meet you." Alexia nodded to her.

"I'm Kino, Mokoto. Welcome."

"Hi, I'm Kou, Seyia. That's my brother Taiki, with the brown hair. And the one with silver hair is my brother Yaten." introduced the three.

"And I'm their sister Kou, Kakyuu. Nice to meet you."

"I'm pleased to meet you all." said Alexia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alexia became fast friends with all the inner senshi, and was invited along with them for

Yuuichirou audition on Wednesday. She agreed to go.

Wednesday came up fast and the girls were ready to go after school.

Part 3

"Yuuichirou you'll do fine, now is not a time to get cold feet, your not even married yet."said Rei trying to help Yuuichirou not be so nervous.

"Yuuichirou-san," said Usagi, "Is this your dream?"

"Ya, it is, but..."

"No. No, buts. Don't be frightened if you are you'll never live your dream. So show them, the Judges that you have a dream and every bit of your soul will fight for that dream. Now go." said Usagi with her confident smile.

"Hai, thanks Usagi-san." Yuuichirou san before turning to go into the room to sing.

"Minna lets go outside to wait." with that Usagi left, the others followed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"AH. So he is here, but were?" Garnet looked around and saw him coming out of a room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Usagi-chan, that was great what you said to Yuuichirou-san. He needed that."started Ami.

"I know, that's why I said it, but what to know the funny part. I have no idea were that came from." informed Usagi to the other girls.

"Odango Atama, you mean to tell me you did not plan on saying that." said an somewhat angered senshi of fire.

"That's what I said." was replayed.

"Odango!" grounded Rei, the others laughed.

Then a yell was heard.

"Ami stay with Alexia-chan we'll take care of this." whispered Usagi to Ami, Ami nodded. "I have to go to the restroom any one know the way?" asked Usagi.

"I need to go to was heard by a few others."

"I know the way." said Rei leading them to the restrooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ami-san, I too need to go to the restroom, I know the way don't worry, I'll be back." said Alexia hoping to get away.

"Okay, be careful." said Ami hoping she could transform.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I have a pure soul that is bright enough for my queen to use. She'll be pleased."

"Stop right there, I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I'll punish you."

"Along with us, Sailor Mars"

"Sailor Venus"

"Sailor Jupiter"

"Sailor Mercury"

"HN, where are the others. Oh, well you'll die anyway. Rock S, destroy them." said Garnet going for Yuuichirou pure soul which was a dark orange.

"Not this time. Mars Flame Sniper! Nothing!" the senshi were in disbelief.

The youma was not going to let them hit again, it started to attack. Nothing could stop it. Then yet again a voice yelled.

"Galatica Inflation!" the youma was destroyed before Garnet got to Yuuichirou pure soul.

"Damn it, no way to get it now. You won this time Sailor Senshi, but not yet have I died." yelled Garnet vanishing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Watch out Sailor Moon, things are becoming harder for you all now." the golden senshi said.

"Matte, Galaxia, why not stay with us, we'll be safer then."

"Goman, Sailor Moon, but I can not. I have someone to find on this Earth. Goodbye." was the last thing Galaxia said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yuuichirou-san you got a record deal that's great." said Minako.

"Thanks." was his reply.

"So, feel better now Yuuichirou-san?" asked Usagi.

"Hai, thanks, Usagi-san. You help so much."

"No problem, I just want a free CD, in the end, 'kay." she said.

"'kay." he said laughing.

* * *

Review please and if you have qustions ask please. Thank You! 


	4. Episode 203: Dates, Friends and Double

I own nothing.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ch. 3 Episode 203: Dates, Friends and Double Attack

Last time-

"No problem, I just want a free CD, in the end, 'kay." she said.

"'kay." he said laughing.

Part 1

# "Hime you must understand, my duty is to protect the galaxy..."said a figure. "But what about your duty to protect me?"asked Serenity in the light. "I know, but hime, without me everyone will die." The figure tried to reason with the princess. "Go then, make sure that you come back to me in the end though." Gave in the hime. "Always."#

# "You are here by banished for your deeds on the battlefields of this solar system. May you never return to this solar system, as long as I rule." "IIE, mother, please iie." "So be it my queen." Serenity runs to the figure pleading, "Please don't go, I need you, stay" "Gomen, hime." was said before, "Aishteru, Serenity-koi."#

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A blond woke with a gasp, air was needed for the shock of the dream. 'Or was it memories? I thought I loved Endymion why would I plead with that other person?' The young, but maturing blond, had these questions in her head all the early morning of Saturday.

"Usagi-chan, why are you awake so early in the morning?" asked a little black cat.

"Luna," jumped Usagi, "There's no reason, I just woke up early."

Usagi then started to go down stairs to get something to eat, with Luna following her to also get something to eat, before Usagi went to school.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I need to find her, where is she. What will I do if she is not here, NO, she will be here. She just has to be." came from Galaxia in her senshi form. "Demo with this new enemy I can not find her. Please stay safe, until I can find you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, Usagi-chan, Mamoru coming for his visit sometime in the next day or two, right?" asked Mokoto.

"Hai, Moko-chan, he's coming in tonight around 17:00(5:00). I was going to see him come in but he has asked me not to. Don't know why though, he said to be ready around 19:00(8:00) to go somewhere." said Usagi with some confusion in her voice about what Mamoru said.

"Oh, you don't think he is going to pop the question, do you?" asked the other blond of the group of the 4 girls.

"Nani! What do you mean Mina-chan, "pop the question"?" asked the senshi of the moon.

"Usagi-chan, she mean the prospect of Mamoru asking your hand in marriage." replied Ami, her eyes never leaving her book she was reading at her desk.

"NANI! Minna do you really think that may happen tonight?" worried the now informed Usagi.

Then Minako said, "Well, it could happen, so I would get dressed up tonight Usa-chan. When you get back from your date call me and tell me all the details."

"What details?" asked a voice behind the 4 girls.

"Alexia-san, it's only you." said Mokoto with relief in her eyes.

"So what details for what?" asked Alexia yet again.

"The details of my date with my boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru. They," Usagi pointed to her friends, "think that Mamo-chan may pop the question tonight. So they want the details of my date afterward."

For some reason that Alexia could not explain she became jealous of this Mamo-chan person. For the fact that he had a hold of this one humans heart. Usagi was one who accept her, for who she really was, when no others would. This was the only person she has trusted since her and Chaos.

"That's great Usagi-chan, I hope that you get what you wish for, remember if you ever need me just call or come by, no matter the time." explained Alexia with a fake smile, but none could tell.

"Arigatou Alexia-chan, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. And the same goes to you I'm always there if you need me." said a now happy Usagi, making Alexia happy unknowingly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Usagi walked home after school by herself for once, to make sure that she could get dressed for her date with Mamoru. As she was walking she was daydreaming of what her date would be like she did not here her name being yelled.

That was until, "Usagi-chan, have you not heard me yell your name for the last three minutes?"

"Gomen, Naru-chan." said Usagi still in her dream world, be for crashing, giving her friend a huge hug. "NARU-CHAN! Goddess it really is you, how have you been, how's Umino. Tell me everything that you can since the last time we were together."

"Ok, ok Usagi-chan how about we go over to your house and I'll tell you everything I can." said the calm Naru with a laugh.

The rest of the afternoon was spent by the two old friends chatting about all they have missed since they went to new high schools. Naru having been told about Usagi date with Mamoru that night she help Usagi get ready. In the end Usagi was wearing a Chinese style dress that was to her knees and had no sleeves. It was a lovely silver color that brought out Usagi's eyes and hair, which were starting to get specks and stands of silver in them. Her hair was pulled up into bun with ribbons of hair framing her face. All in all Usagi was a goddess that night.

Naru left a half an hour before Mamoru was to come pick Usagi up. They had plans to meet up after school on Monday at the park. Along with Naru's boyfriend Umino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Time before Mamoru was to show up flew by, for Usagi. At last Mamoru showed up dressed up for the night ahead. They headed to a new restarant, that just opened up, in town. Usagi ate light that night, so they could leave early to go out and look at the moon and stars.

"Usako, you know I love you, don't you?" asked a nervous Mamoru.

"Hai, Mamo-chan, I know, what's wrong?" asked Usagi happily, hoping that Minako was right.

"Usako, I think that it is time for us to move on with our lives," Mamoru paused seeing the excited looked in Usagi eyes, "as in, Usako, we...uh."

"Go on Mamo-chan." urged Usagi.

"As in we look for others in our lives." finished Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan, I don't understand. What do you mean?" asked the now scared Usagi.

"I mean that I'm breaking up with you, Usagi-san." and with those words everything Usagi knew about love died.

Mamoru tried to get Usagi to respond to him, but she just sat there in silence.

"Why? What about Chibiusa, Crystal Tokyo?" was asked in a broken voice of the broken heart.

"Because I'm not in love with you Usagi. I don't know about them, I'll always love Chibiusa, but not you. I have some one else in my life in America Usagi, someone who I truly love. Goodbye Usako." was said in a whisper of pain and sadness and some anger.

That was the last time she heard him say her pet name, he left after the last two words. Usagi just sat there until she ran to the middle of the park with a pain so deep nothing could help heal at the time. A broken goddess stood there in the middle of the park, with the moon shining down on her, for over an hour, before the first and last tear fell from her eye. The tear of pain and hopelessness shone in the moonlight before it fell and broke, like the goddess' heart. She then turned and went home.

Part 2

"Another Youma destroyed, this time before my eyes. The queen will not be happy with me this time. And another thing these sailor senshi had lower numbers this time there were only 5 at first then a sixth showed up. And the sixth never said her name while she was there." said Garnet angry with how things went.

"The queen wishes to see you now Garnet-sama, she's not to happy with you." said a random Youma.

"Get out." was her reply before vanishing from the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"They have no idea that your on my side this time. That you are even back. As long as those girls do not go back and find the sailor senshi of this time we'll have nothing to worry about."

"My queen, you called." come the voice of Garnet, not understanding what she was talking about or even who. All she saw was a black shadow by her queen.

"Garnet, did you not get my pure soul. Or my information for me?" asked the queen icy tone.

"My queen, I got some information on the sailor senshi of this planet. There were only 5 I know only one of their attacks the other have not attacked yet. Then a sixth showed up, I did not get her name, but her attack." answered Garnet.

"Tell me Garnet, tell me all, so far." was ordered.

"Hai, my queen. The first five are Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. Venus' attack is 'Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!'. With shocks the victim by gravitation pull. The other attack I know about form the nameless senshi is 'Galatica Inflation!' which makes something implode, like a youma. That is all I have my queen." was explained to the queen.

"Very good, Garnet. Until more info is available, fine me some pure souls. Dismissed."

"Hai, my queen." and Garnet vanished.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sunday, the break day before school starts again as well as work. Also the day the senshi from the inner system go out to have some fun. Today they were going to go see the Three Lights at their concert, since they got free tickets from the Starlights. First they had to call Usagi to make sure that she got there.

"I'll call Usagi-chan, she never did call me last night to tell me about her date anyway. I'm so mad at her, I'm kidding guy, stop with the faces." said Minako.

"Call Usagi-chan, Mina-chan, right now." said Mokoto holding the phone in her hands and a scowl on her face.

"Gotya." Minako said nervous. Now calling Usagi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello" was the answer in a soft voice.

"Hello, Usagi-chan, so you ready for the concert tonight. I mean, we what to make sure that you'll be there in time. And you never did…" Minako was cut off by a soft voice over the phone.

"Mina-chan, I'm not going to the concert, please tell the others. Gomen, demo I don't feel well. I'll see you all tomorrow. Ja ne." then Usagi hung up the phone. Staring out the window like she has been since last night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well will she be there Mina-chan." asked Rei.

"Iie, Usagi-chan said that she's is not feeling well today. She said she'll see us tomorrow as well. But I think there is more to it then that minna, something she is not ready to tell us about, she sounded so broken in her voice." said Minako sadly.

"She'll tell us when she is ready minna, until then lets go have our fun otherwise she'll be mad at us in the end." replied Rei, even though she was also worried about her hime and best friend.

"Ya." said everyone though they worried.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, ChibiChibi-chan what do you what to do to day, we can go to the park if you like?" asked Alexia aka Sailor Galaxia to the young girl.

"Park." shouted ChibiChibi, pull Alexia toward the door.

"Alright, alright, we'll go to the park. Let's get our shoes on first." said Alexia then they both headed out.

The park was almost empty of people that day all hanging with friends or getting things done before Monday. Alexia and ChibiChibi headed to the playground in the park. As ChibiChibi was playing on the Jungle Gym, Alexia felt the energy of a true star, but this star felt familiar to her.

"Who's there? Come out and show yourself." commanded Alexia, ready to transform at a moments notice.

"You don't remember me do you, Galaxia-sama." came a squeaky voice from the shadows.

"I do know you. Do you come for revenge, if you do you will have to wait, I have someone to fine. Until then you will have to wait, Sailor Iron Mouse." said Alexia ready to transform.

"Chuu! Galaxia-sama I came to thank you and offer help with this new enemy on Earth. I came to serve you yet again." said Iron Mouse to her mistress.

"Demo, why. I had you kill Sailor Chuu, destroy your home planet, and I killed you." stated Alexia still on the defense.

"Galaxia-sama, you brought back Sailor Chuu and my home planet as you moved though out the Galaxy. When you killed me you sent my star seed back to the Caldron to be reborn, or recreated. You brought me back as well as my memories. I live to serve you Galaxia-sama." said Iron Mouse with a sincere voice.

"You mean that don't you Iron Mouse," Alexia questioned her and Iron Mouse nodded, "Then I guess I should say this. Welcome back, Sailor Iron Mouse."

"Arigato, Galaxia-sama. I should warn you though, the other animamates are on their way here too." warned Iron Mouse.

"I hope they all will be as accepting as you are and call me by my Earth name here, it's Galaxy, Alexia, Iron Mouse." said Alexia.

"Only if you do the same for me, Alexia-chan." Alexia nodded.

"I can do Chuuko, Nezu."

Part 3

"Come on, minna I want to see how Usagi-chan is." yelled Minako to the other inners, the starlights and their princess.

"Mina-chan, why did you drag us all out of bed at 07:00(7:00 am) just to see Usagi-san when we could have slept for another go hour, till we all saw her?" asked the Still half asleep Yaten.

"Because Yaten-kun, I need to know how she is, and about her date Saturday night. Okay." drew out Minako.

"No, not okay, I wanted to sleep. Usagi-san can take care of her self, if she need us she would have called someone. Now it's 08:00 lets head to school." said Yaten having the others agree with him.

"He's right Mina-chan, if Usagi-chan needed one of us she would have called. Lets go." said Ami, in agreement.

"Oh, fine, but I'm heading for Usagi's I'll walk to school with her." said Minako walking to Usagi's house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Minako-chan, please come in, Usagi-chan has just woke up and is getting ready. She'll be just a minute. Usagi-chan, Minako-chan, is here." yelled Tsukino, Ikuko up the stairs.

"Ohayo Okaa-san. Ohayo, Mina-chan. Lets go or we'll be late."

"Hai, Goodbye Tsukino-san." said Minako in response.

Soon the girls were on their way to the school.

"Usa-chan, daijobu ka?" asked Minako.

"Hai, daijobu." answered Usagi.

"Iie, your not Usa-chan, I know your not. I won't force you to tell me anything you don't want to, but remember I'll always be your friend." said Minako.

"Arigato, Minako-chan, please don't ask about my date Saturday, please." pleaded Usagi.

"Okay, Usa-chan." smiled Minako, worried.

School seemed to fly by that day after Minako's and Usagi's conversation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Naru-chan, Umino-kun, I missed you guys. It feels like old times again, all three of us here together." sighed Usagi happybut sad at the same time.

"Your right, I feel so much better than normally, I guess we needed some time together. Ne, Usagi-chan." said Naru.

"Ya, Usagi-san, it's great to see you again how have you been. Did you know…" Usagi and Naru tuned Umino out and started to talk to each other.

"Usagi-chan, what is wrong, your not your normal self. You can tell me anything." said Naru.

"Naru-chan, I shouldn't put my worries on your shoulders." started Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, you know I don't care about that, tell me." urged Naru.

"Mamoru-san and I broke up, Naru-chan. He was cheating on me in America. Naru-chan I feel so used and I don't know what to do." Usagi started to cry slightly in pain.

"Usagi-chan, that man is a fool. I know it hurts, but you'll feel better later on, time heals all wounds. Until then know this all of us, your friends, love you and will not leave you." Naru said to the crying girl.

"Arigato, Naru-chan, I feel a little better." replied Usagi.

"Your welcome, Usagi-chan. Now lets enjoy our day." Naru turned back to Umino who had stopped talking to listen.

"Ya, Usagi-san, lets enjoy the day." smiled Umino.

Usagi smiled for the first time for two days.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ah, there you two are, so cute. HA, I hope their souls are bright enough for my quest." said a sly Garnet spying on three people who were Usagi, Naru, and Umino.

"Hello," she said stepping close to the group, "I wish to talk to you two if you would step over here."

As she pointed to Naru and Umino, they move over a few meters away.

"Now stand still, I'll just help myself to your souls." and Garnet tossed her disguise away and sent two lights at the lovers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Garnet moved with the other two Usagi moved behind a tree and pulled out her broach. Because she felt something was wrong and when she heard two screams she was ready.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wonderful, they both will do the girls' is brighter but in the end they will work." said Garnet looking at the two orange souls, Naru's being a very dark orange and Umino being a normal medium orange.

Sailor Moon step out behind a tree and faced Garnet.

"How dare you try to take the beautiful souls of these two friends. What have they done to you. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I'll punish you." said Sailor Moon.

"HA, really. I feel bad for you Sailor Moon, Lovers Gemini take care of her." two youma of beauty came out one male and one female.

"Love can we take her before we kill her." asked the female youma.

"If Garnet-sama says we can." answered the male youma. They both looked to Garnet.

"Do as you wish, just make sure she dies." replied Garnet.

"You won't even get that close to me. Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon yelled out her attack.

"B-be! Ah, that hurt little one. Oh, well. Don't worry we won't hurt you… much." said the female youma.

"I got her, love." said the male youma.

Then four voices from nowhere came, "Amazoness Jungle Arrow!" destroying the male youma.

"We are the Sailor Quartet, how dare you try to touch our future queen. We'll destroy you." said the quartet coming from the shadows.

"I'll kill you for killing my mate." then the female youma sent attacks at the quartet, causing them to separate.

"Galactica Crunch!" came yet a new voice, destroying the other youma, but no one came out to introduce themselves.

"Not again, when will you just leave me alone, I'll be back." screamed Garnet vanishing.

Sailor Moon stared in the direction of the new voice but saw no one.

"Sailor Moon." came a childish voice behind her.

"Who are you four?" she asked stepping back.

"I can explain that Hime." said the mysterious voice of the senshi of time and space.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh, new senshi and one old one. And if you did not feel bad for Usagi when Mamo-baka broke up with her shame on you. I wrote it and still felt bad for her, I wanted to cry.

Galaxia how could yoou to poor Usagi-chan. crying

Don't cry she'll get together with someone better in the end I promise.

She better.

laughs nerouvesly Review please.


	5. Episode 204: Quartet, Missing Princess

Ch. 4 **Episode 204: Quartet, Missing Princess and Mothers**

Last Time-

"Who are you four?" she asked stepping back.

"I can explain that Hime." said the mysterious voice of the senshi of time and space.

Part 1

"Sailor Pluto!" exclaimed Sailor Moon at the familiar face.

"Hime, I came not baring good news, a meeting must be called at once." spoke the senshi quickly.

"Ano, Hai, right away." was said by Sailor Moon hurrying to call the others to meet at the temple.

"Let us to the temple now; we should stay transformed until we reach the temple, it will insure we

get there faster." said Pluto as soon as Moon finished calling the rest of the senshi.

"Hai." cried the four senshi that were standing behind Pluto.

Pluto turned to Moon and nodded, then all six ran off to the temple.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Galaxia-sama?" asked a voice of a small white haired girl, with her hair in the shape of mouse

ears.

"Nezu-chan, I thought I told you my name is Alexia." said the female called Galaxia.

"Hai, you did, but in the form you are in. I thought it more fitting." replied Nezu taking in Alexia's

form.

"Nani?" Alexia asked before looking down at her clothes. She was dressed in her original sailor

senshi form.

Like most sailor senshi in the Galaxy, Galaxia uniform had a white bodice ands a gold skirt. Both

bows on her uniform were gold as well and her boots were the same as when she is in her golden

form, except that they were made form a silky cloth instead of gold. Her tiara held a blood ruby and

the bow on her chest had her sapphire on it. When in this form her hair was down but never did it

get in her way, but it was pure gold no red what so ever in this form.

Galaxia was besides herself, she had not been in this form since the imprisonment of chaos in her

body. She did not know why she was now in the form of pure power.

"How?" she whispered to herself, but still received an answer.

"I do not know." was the answer for Nezu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Sailor Moon along with Pluto and the other four senshi arrived at the temple the others were

already there.

After all the senshi were not transformed and those who were went inside the six transformed

senshi changed back.

"Why are they here and how did they become senshi!" yelled an angry lighting senshi.

"Enough! Setsuna-san will explain, why they are here," said Usagi hoping for no violence with her

senshi and the new senshi.

"Thank you, Hime," Setsuna spoke turning to the inner senshi, "I will explain, please do not

interrupt until I finish, this is hard enough." She waited for all the senshi to settle into place. "I have

come from the future with the Amazoness Quartet to warn you of the events that have come into

play here in this time. I'm sure you know by now that you all have a new enemy, but I'm not sure if

you know what the enemy is after. The enemy is after the most powerful soul in the Galaxy, the

golden soul, the soul of pure power. If they find this soul all will be destroyed, only the true silver

soul can control the golden soul. The souls of true silver and gold are lovers with one an another.

Or so it say in the... never mind. If you have some question ask them now."

"Setsuna-san, do we need to fear the one with this soul? And what of other souls?" asked the ever

intelligent Ami.

"Good question, Ami. No, we need not to fear the one who holds the golden soul. And there are

other colors for soul: Blue- this one is for the shy and lonely but when needed they will always be

there. Red- fiery but kind and willing to kill if needed to. Green- for the ones who will protect

anyone who needs it at anytime even if they might die. Orange- for those who are ready to try

anything and helpful. Last are the ones that can give us more power then ever. Silver- for light in the

dark and caring."

"Wow, but I get the feeling you're here for more than what you've told us so far Setsuna-san. What

else is there?" spoke up Rei.

"You're right Rei. There is more to it, Chibiusa-chan has gone missing in the future." Setsuna

spoke in regret.

"NANI!" yelled the inners and Usagi.

"That is why we are here," spoke up CereCere of the Amazoness Quartet, "We are the Hime's

personal guard and best friends, and we have failed to protect her. The enemy that you have, has

taken her and we wish to help you in your fight. We pledge to you our queen." The kneeled in front

of Usagi.

"We would love the help, but please don't bow, I am not queen yet." said Usagi embarrassed.

"Understood." they replied.

"Now that is that's settled, it's getting late and I have to get home." said Usagi stretching.

"Me too." said the other inners but Rei. They laughed happily.

Part 2

"Again the dumb Sailor Senshi show up, and with even more again! AHHHH, where do they all

come from, I know each plant has a senshi to protect it, but I've seen too many to count on this

pitiful plant, so where are all of they from? I better find out soon or it'll be my head, eww gross."

"Failed again, Garnet, if I were you I'd watch out. Not only is the queen furious but a lot of the

others in our kingdom what you dead if you fail anymore. If I were you I'd get moving on those

souls." spoke a voice in the shadows who's face could not be seen.

"Get out, I can do this without your help." replied Garnet.

"So be it, good luck." and the figure was gone.

"I don't need luck"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okaa-san, do you think I can pass high school?" asked Usagi to her mother, Ikuko, while looking

at her homework.

"What bought this on Usagi?" asked Ikuko looking at her daughter.

"I was just thinking that I'll never get good enough grades to pass and get a good job after school,

and I'd never be respected among people." Usagi had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Usa-chan, my little girl. If you want your father and I will do our best to help you. You'll do

fine in your life. I can see how much you are trying to improve in your studies and how you have

matured over the years. You have fears about life after school, it's understandable. All I ask, you is

to ask for my help when you need it, baby girl." confected Ikuko.

"Arigato, Okaa-san. You're the best." spoke Usagi, feeling better.

"Now what do you need help with?" and mother and daughter got into a better relationship, by

talking and helping each other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Crow-chan, where do you think Galaxia-sama is in this city?" asked a familiar voice and figure

with long pale blue hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name on this plant is Karasuma, Akane. Not Crow! Get

it right." yelled the Crow.

"Alright, Akane-chan how are we going to find Galaxia-sama?" asked the pale blue haired women

again.

"We look for the light of a gold like star." answered Akane.

"Like that one." the blue haired one pointed toward a gold light that few could see.

"Yes, like that one." sighed Akane.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow are coming." whispered Galaxia still in her original

Sailor Senshi form.

"Are they Galaxia-sama?" asked Sailor Iron Mouse.

"Hai, they will be at the front door in a moment. Open it for them, please, Iron Mouse." commanded

Galaxia calmly.

"Hai."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"She's here, she is not even trying to hide. We could be trying to kill her and she is not trying to

defend herself. She hasn't changed. Good." said Akane.

"Why is that good, Crow-chan?" asked Crow's partner.

"She will be the Galaxia we have come to know, Siren." replied Crow.

"Hai, I guess that is good." Siren giggled.

Akane knocked on the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'll never be able to steal a true pure soul with those Sailor Senshi running around. But there is a

way to take some of the energy of the soul without removing it from the one it comes from. It will

work, I can still get energy for my queen." a laugh broke out of Garnet and echoed in the darkness.

Part 3

"Class, take out your homework and pass it forward. Domo Arigato."

They day passed as any other day of school does.

"Usagi-chan, where are you going?" asked Minako seeing her friend start on her way.

"I have to go home tonight minna, I'll see you tomorrow, if something happens I'll call." said Usagi

before leaving.

"Minna, is it just me but has Usagi been more distant lately?" asks Mokoto.

"It's not just you, Mokoto-san, she has been distant. Anyone know why?" replied Taiki.

Everyone shook their head in negative.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okaa-san, I think it's great that we can spend the day together, it seems we never have time for

each other anymore." spoke Usagi toward her mother.

"I agree dear, now lets go get some lemons so I can make lemon pie tonight." said Ikuko.

"Lemon pie, yum."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We need some apple and pie crust. Aya-chan can you get these for me?" asked a golden voice.

"Hai Alexia-chan, be right back." Aya ran off.

"Alexia-chan is that you?"

"Usagi-chan, what are you doing here?" Alexia asked.

"My Okaa-san and I were just picking stuff up for dinner. Well I have to go, ja." and Usagi waved

goodbye.

"Is it just me or has something or one chaptered our queen attention?" asked a sly Siren.

"Enough. Let's go Aya." no more was said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Usagi-chan why don't you go and buy yourself an ice cream, I wait here for you" said Ikuko.

"Okay Okaa-san." Usagi ran off for her ice cream.

"There is no love more powerful than that of a mother's and her children, is there?" asked a voice

behind Ikuko.

"That is so true, my names Tsukino, Ikuko, and you are?"

"Oh, no one important, just someone who wants you pure soul!" yell Garnet throwing off her

disguse.

"Nani!" exclamed Ikuko before a light hit her and she blacked out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okaa-san!" wispered Usagi before transforming.

"Stop right there...," she stepped out from behind a tree, but never got to finish her speech because

Garnet called out a youma.

"Detest, get rid of her." ordered Garnet.

"Hai." and Detest sent an attack toward Sailor Moon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Galactica Tsunami!" a voice cried out. A tidal wave of water came and knocked the youma away

from Sailor Moon.

Then another voice rang out, "Galatica Inflation!", the youma was destoryed.

"Bye." called Garnets voice dissappering.

"Ikuko-san." worried Sailor Moon.

"She'll be fine, but her soul is weak at the moment, take her home Sailor Moon. Let her rest." said

Galaxia reading the souls energy.

"Hai, Arigato, Sailor Galaxia."

"Hn, Synarona." she walked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okaa-san, your up." said Usagi.

"Hai, Usagi-chan what happened?" Ikuko asked.

"A youma attacked you Okaa-san, a Sailor Senshi helped you." explained Usagi.

"Oh, that's right. Usagi-chan what have you been doing?" she asked noticing Usagi had an apron on.

"I made dinner Okaa-san. The Sailor Senshi said you need rest, so I cooked. I hope I did agood job."

worried Usagi.

"Let's go find out." laughed her mother.


	6. Episode 205: Pain and Movies

I'm back everyone. I finely got a new chapter out and the day before my birthday too.

_Hoory, for you. If you can't tell I'm specking in monotone._

What's wrong Yami, tomarrows your birthday too.

_What's wrong is the fact we had a very crappy Christmas, yoou dad's a jerk and many other things I cannot say in this fic._

I know Yami, which is why I getting him to buy dinner tonight for us, before the drunks are on the road tomarrow night.

_Thank the lord. I feel a bit better now._

I also want to thank all who reviewed my last chapter: ymarti89 and Fire-Hawk-1986 you inspired me to write.

**Disclaimer: I, Sailor Galaxia own nothing of Sailor Moon,if I did I would be in Paris at the moment. **

_Enjoy the Fic._

* * *

Ch. 5 **Episode 205: Pain and Movies**

Last Time-

"Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow are coming." whispered Galaxia still in her original

Sailor Senshi form.

"Are they Galaxia-sama?" asked Sailor Iron Mouse.

"Hai, they will be at the front door in a moment. Open it for them, please, Iron Mouse."

commanded Galaxia calmly.

"Hai."  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"She's here, she is not even trying to hide. We could be trying to kill her and she is not trying to

defend herself. She hasn't changed. Good." said Akane.

"Why is that good, Crow-chan?" asked Crow's partner.

"She will be the Galaxia we have come to know, Siren." replied Crow.

"Hai, I guess that is good." Siren giggled.

Akane knocked on the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Galactica Tsunami!" a voice cried out. A tidal wave of water came and knocked the youma away

from Sailor Moon.

Then another voice rang out, "Galatica Inflation!", the youma was destroyed.

"Bye." called Garnets voice disappearing.

"Ikuko-san." worried Sailor Moon.

"She'll be fine, but her soul is weak at the moment, take her home Sailor Moon. Let her rest." said

Galaxia reading the souls energy."Hai, Arigato, Sailor Galaxia."

"Hn, Synarona." she walked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okaa-san, your up." said Usagi.

"Hai, Usagi-chan what happened?" Ikuko asked.

"A youma attacked you Okaa-san, a Sailor Senshi helped you." explained Usagi.

"Oh, that's right. Usagi-chan what have you been doing?" she asked noticing Usagi had an apron

on.

"I made dinner Okaa-san. The Sailor Senshi said you need rest, so I cooked. I hope I did a good

job." worried Usagi.

"Let's go find out." laughed her mother.

Part 1

"No offence girls but school gets more boring each day. Goddess I can't help but wish for our

Senior year to come and go." said a very board brunette.

"I hear ya, Mako-chan, school get worse as the seconds tick." agreed one of two blonds with a red

bow in her hair.

"Mina-chan, school is a very important part of our lives, without school what will we do when we

get older." said Ami with a tone that made Minako and Makoto look shameful.

Shamefully they said, "Gomen Ami-chan."

"It's okay." laughed Ami in amusement.

"So Usagi-chan, what's been going on in you little world. Have the sweets gone on sell or

something." spoke up Rei.

"No, no sweets on sell just thinking about stuff." was Usagi's reply.

"What kind of stuff Usagi-chan?" asked Makoto.

"Not much," Usagi looks at the clock, "is that the time I better get going or Okaa-san will be mad

at me. Ja ne, minna." She rushes out the door.

"Wonder what's wrong with her. Oh well, if it was important she would tell us." said Minako.

"Hai." replied the rest of the inners.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Thank the Goddess, if they asked more questions I may of had to answer them. How can I tell them

I'm worried because of this new enemy. Not to mention Chibiusa disappearance and Mamoru-san's

break up with me. I'm so confused, I need to talk to someone.' ranted Usagi in her mind, not

looking in front of her.

"Oof." Usagi collided, with a girl with blond and blood red hair.

"Alexia-chan, gomen nasai, I wasn't looking where I was going." apologized Usagi.

"It's okay Usagi-chan, see no harm done," spins around, "you seem kinda out of it, remember if

you need to talk I'm here."

"Oh, Alexia-chan so many things are going on and I don't know what to do." Usagi gushed out.

"Why don't we head to your house and you can tell me everything." suggested Alexia.

"Hai." and they started the walk to the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Crow-chan do you worry about Galaxia-sama sometimes?" asked a concerned Siren.

"Hai, but she will be okay in the end Aya-chan, she'll find the one she is looking for."

"Good, Crow-chan?"

"Hai, Siren-chan."

"You do know I love you right. But if you didn't, Aishteru Crow-chan."

Akane looked suprized at first but it faded into a loving smile and look, "Hai, I know Siren-chan

and mo Aishteru, now and forever."

They just hold each other in the window looking to the setting sun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alexia looks around and sees pictures of so many people, some of the girls in a group, some of the

Three Lights, and some of people she does no know. But one picture captures her attention a man

with black hair and blue eyes standing with Usagi and a little girl with pink hair and red eyes. She

picks up the picture for a better look.

"She's my cousin, her name is Chibiusa-chan. And his name is Chiba, Mamoru-san. He is, no was

my boyfriend." Usagi said coming into the room with tea.

"So you broke up recently." stated Alexia.

"Hai, how could you know that?"

"The way you said 'he is, no was my boyfriend.' and I'm guessing he is one of the things you need

to talk about."

"Hai, he is along with my cousin, Chibiusa-chan." said Usagi.

"Start when you are ready, I won't judge you, but I'll do my best to help you." urged Alexia.

"Oh, he broke up with me because he said he found someone in America and he said he didn't love

me. Alexia-chan we were together for years and he always said he loved me but when he broke up

with me he spoke the truth he hated me. He didn't say it out load but I heard it a clear as day in his

tone. I loved him so much, and he ripped my heart out of my chest without a care." by now Usagi

was crying with out knowing, "and to add to my pain I just found out a few days ago my cousin,

Chibiusa-chan has gone missing. I'm so worried about her, I love her so much, she's like a

daughter to me. Oh, Alexia!"

Usagi fell into Alexia's arms sobbing.

Alexia just held her saying, "Don't worry, I'm here. Just cry, I won't leave you tonight."

And she didn't.

Part 2

"Garnet, at least this time you got some energy for me, but it's not enough. I want a pure soul, also

do you have anymore information about the Sailor Senshi?" asked the shadowy queen.

"Hai, Sailor Moon's attack is called 'Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!' it is supposed to heal or

destroy by th moon's light. And four new senshi showed up they call themselves the Sailor Quartet

their attack is 'Amazoness Jungle Arrow!' it kills an enemy youma by hitting the heart. Then two

more mysterious senshi appeared the first's attack is 'Galactica Crunch!' it crunches the enemy.

Last the second's attack is 'Galactica Tsunami!' sweeping the enemy into a Tsunami of Galactic

Waters, drowning them." Garnet finished explaining the new senshi and attacks.

"This is not good," the queen whispered, "Leave and find me a pure soul Garnet, NOW!"

"Hai!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oi minna-chan, we're going to the movies. I just got the greatest tickets to the new movie of

Sailor V." yelled out Minako running up the temple steps.

"Nani! I heard that no one could get those tickets." said Makoto.

"Nani!" yelled the others.

"Where's Usagi-chan?" asked Minako.

"She's hasn't come yet. I've become a little worried about her lately. She been so quite when she's

around us. Do any of you know anything?" asked Rei.

"Iie." replied the inners.

They all sighed in disappointment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

# "Serenity-hime, follow us, we have something to show you." the voices of Uranus and Neptune.

The princess followed them. "Uranus, Neptune why have you brought me here to the gland?" she

asked. "Because I asked them to bring you here." came the reply. Serenity ran to the figure seeing

only blond and red hair. "I thought that I loss you. Aishteru, oh how I love you." "I can only stay for

awhile Serenity-koi, until I have to leave I want to give this to you." the figure pulls out a neckless

of a crystal moon holding a gold star. "It's beautiful." Serenity said breathless. The figure put it

around the princess's neck and stepped away. "No you are, this neckless hold a little bit of my soul

and yours. Now no matter what you have me near you." "It's not the same, Goddess take me with

you!" pleaded the princess. "I can't." the figure nods to the two outers. "Come Koneko-chan, lets

get you back to your room." said Uranus soothingly. The two outers and princess walk away.

Serenity was crying in Neptune's shoulder.#

"Ug, I feel horror able. What happened?" groaned Usagi.

"You cried yourself to sleep, that's what." was her reply.

"Oh, Alexia-chan, did you stay all night?"

"Yes, I did. How do you feel?"

"Other than a major headache, better than normal. I feel refreshed, new, ready for anything." was

what Usagi.

"Good." Alexia smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"The actress that plays Sailor V name is Kuri. She is said to be a great actress and has played in

many other movies and she has given many donations to HIV victims in Africa. She seem like a

very nice person." spoke up Taiki.

"I hear that she's like Yaten-kun and Rei-chan combined mean yet kind to those that she likes. Say

quite a bit about you Yaten-kun." laughed Seyia.

"Nani! I'll kill you Seyia!" yelled Yaten annoyed. Seyia took off.

"Princess, I don't think they'll ever grow up."

"Agreed, Maker-san." was Kakyuu agreement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Usagi-chan even though you missed this mornings meeting at the temple, I'm inviting you to come

to the new Sailor V movie with us." said Minako to Usagi.

"I'd love to, and I'm really sorry I missed the morning meeting today. Last night was rough."

"It's okay Usagi-chan, but try to call if something is wrong next time. 'Kay." said Ami.

"Okay." laughed Usagi.

"Meet us tonight at the theater at 17:00 (5:00 pm). Wear something nice." was Makoto words

before they all left the school grounds.

Part 3

"Akane-chan, I insist that you go to this movie with Aya-chan, you both need to spend some time

together." said Alexia.

"But Alexia-sama..." Akane was cut off.

"NO, no buts, go enjoy the movie." and that was that.

"Hai, arigato, Alexia-sama."

"Don't worry about Alexia-sama, Akane-chan. I'm taking her to the same movie we'll just sit

somewhere else." said the mouse who just walked in.

"Nezu-chan, what about ChibiChibi-chan, I can't leave her by herself." complained Alexia.

"I have a babysitter coming to watch her so don't worry. You need a break too, Alexia-sama. And

no more arguing with any of us. Go get ready."

Alexia just sighed and went to change.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wow! It's packed, I've never seen so many people at the movies. Thank the Goddess that we got

tickets." said Makoto.

"I know, hey is that the Three Lights over there?" asked Rei.

"It is! Yaten-kun!" squealed Minako.

Yaten heard her over all the other screams and panicked. Seyia started to laugh before Kakyuu hit

him upside the head. Kakyuu and Taiki waved the girls over.

"So you all got tickets for t he event too?" asked Seyia.

"Hai, it's a good thing to, otherwise we've had to wait weeks before we could see the movie." said

Ami.

"How about we all head in to get seats." said Taiki.

"We need to wait for Usagi-chan she hasn't shown up yet." stated Rei.

"Let me through, I tell you move." came a voice they all recognized.

"Usagi-chan, over here!" yelled Minako toward her friend.

She heard and gave the man holding her a smug look. Her friends looked at her in shock, she was a

goddess. Wearing a sung blue jean and a silver halter top, her hair was up in to buns on each side of

her head, and no streams of hair behind her. But a silver hair piece, that shined with the gold silver

of her hair. All in all Usagi shined.

"You look wonderful Usa-chan." said Rei, the others nodded.

"Arigato, minna-chan, come on let go see this movie." smiled Usagi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What a horror able place, how do humans live with themselves. If I didn't need the pure souls I

would leave." I know that going after a hundred people is not smart but even if those senshi came I

may have a chance to grab a pure soul to two. HAHA." laughed Garnet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe that I got stuck coming to this movie with you Nezu-chan. But if Akane-chan and

Aya-chan feel better with me here so be it." Alexia said.

"Alexia-chan, they only want to keep you safe, your our princess. The ruler of the very Galaxy

itself." Nezu said to keep Alexia calm.

"I know, but I don't need to be protected I'm the strongest being in the Galaxy, nothing from this

Galaxy can hurt me. I only want t o find her, my soulmate."

"We'll find her, but right now enjoy the movie." Nezu understood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh, so many people." said a women.

"Mam, I'm afraid that you can't be in here without a pass." said a guard.

"A pass! I don't need one for I want your pure soul. Give it to me!" screamed the women who

turned out to be Garnet, the guard saw a light and nothing more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'A pure soul, I feel it. The enemy is here.' thought Usagi. "Minna-chan, did you feel that?"

"Hai." they all whispered back.

"Henshin yo!" and Usagi-tachi left to change.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Crow-chan?" Aya asked.

Akane nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alexia-sama, did you..?"

"Hai, lets go."

Nezu nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The lights and movie cut off, the audience were dumbfound and started to talk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm afraid we're having some trouble, but calm down soon you won't have

to worry about anything. Because your pure souls will belong to me! HAHAHA!" came out

Garnet's voice. "Act A, Act B, and Act C come help me."

Two females and one male came form out from no where and peoples souls were pulled from their

bodies.

"Stop this instent. For I am Sailor..." started Sailor Moon.

"Don't Care! Get rid of the senshi Acts A and B." came Garnets order.

"Hai." and they attacked.

Garnet started to collect the brightest pure souls. The inners and Starlights were running from the

youma.

"Enough of this.! Mars Flame Sniper!" nothing yet again.

"Oh, that tickled, do it again." demaned the Act the attack hit.

"Why don't our attacks hurt them, are they imune to them?" asked Mercury to herself.

"Don't know, don't care right now Mercury, just want to live." came the voice of Jupiter.

"Galactica Tornado!" a tornado of Galatic winds came and destoryed a youma.

"Galactica Tsunami!" a tsunami of Galatic waters destoryed another youma.

Then "Galactica Inflation!" the last youma was destoryed.

"Oh, I hate you Sailor Senshi. But at least this time a got a pure soul." Garnet held the soul up, it

was Kuri's soul.

"Galactica Crunch!" the soul was knocked from her hand.

"AHHHHHHHH! I'll be back!" screamed Garnet leaving.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Your powers our to weak to destory this enemy. So stop trying, you may end up dead if you

continue." said Galaxia in the light and Animamates in the shadows where the Inners and Starlights

could not see them.

"I don't care if I die as long as the enemy does not get the souls of anyone." stated Sailor Moon.

"YA, and we'll train to become stronger, because this is our home and we won't lose it." said

Jupiter.

"They may have a chance after all, if only they were like this a thousand years ago." muttered

Galaxia. "Do as you wish. Lets go."

She and the Animamates left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That movie was a hoot." said Minako.

"I enjoyed it to." softly said Ami.

"If Ami-chan enjoyed it we know it will be a hit." Ami blushed at Makoto words.

"Did you like it Yaten-kun? Yaten-kun, answer me." asked Minako.

"I think he has passed out Aino-san." was Taiki reply looking at his brother.

"NANI! YATEN-KUN, WAKE UP!"yell Minako while the others laughed.

* * *

I wrote to much, my hands hurt.

_Stop complaining at least you still have 3 day off of school._

Good point. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be out by the middle of Jan. hopefully.

Review Please.


End file.
